Finding Pinky and Perry
by bandgeek12345
Summary: So Pinky and Perry go to Paris to beat Dr. D, and teenage Phineas and Isabella look for them. Along the way, they fall into deep love and they might become a couple. I have it as Phineas and Isabella, but it is also Dr. D and Perry, and Perry and Pinky.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Pinky and Perry

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in Danville, IL. 16 year old Phineas Flynn was sitting under the tree in his back yard next to his step-brother Ferb. Then, as usual, his long time crush walked in. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha' doin?" Isabella asked. "Nothing, yet," the teen replied. "Well I'm going to be singing in the Danville talent show today. Do you wanna come support me?" Isabella said. "Sure. Your voice is almost as beautiful as you." Phineas said. Just realizing what he said, his face turned bright red. 'Wow! Maybe Phineas does like me as more than a friend!' Isabella thought. "Thank you, Phineas! Well we should get going to the talent show now," Isabella told Phineas. "Okay. Let's get going!" Phineas said.

At Perry's lair

"Good Morning, Agent P! Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again! He has set up a robot army in Paris, France. You will be teaming up with Pinky the Chihuahua, so you two get to the bottom of it!" Major Monagram said. Perry and Pinky saluted and went out on a journey to Paris.

Please Review. I am new here, and want to know how I can improve my writing skills.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Talent Show

The Danville Annual Talent show had come to an end, and Isabella got 2nd place. "I think you should of got 1st place, Isabella! You had the voice of an angel," Phineas complimented Isabella. "Thanks Phin. That means a lot to me. But I still got $100 for 2nd place," Isabella said. "Well we should be getting home. We don't want to miss dinner," Phineas said. "Yeah. By the way, why didn't Ferb come?" Isabella asked. "Oh, well you know how he got to go into college early. He had a lot of homework to do," Phineas said. "Well by Phin," Isabella said. "By Izzy!" Phineas replied.

In Phineas and Ferb's room

"Ferb, where's Perry? Usually he's home by now!" Phineas asked. "I don't know. I'm starting to get worried," Ferb said. Phineas decided to call Isabella. When Phineas picked up the phone, Isabella said "Phin, I'm so glad you called! Pinky is missing!" "Really? So is Perry!" Phineas replied. "That's terrible! I think we should go look for them starting tomorrow," Isabella said. "I agree. See you tomorrow Izzy!" Phineas replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Hey fanfiction readers! I am going to be getting into the main part of the story now. Phineas and Isabella are going to be embarking on their journey to find Pinky and Perry. Ferb won't be going because he takes summer classes at Danville Community College.**_

The next day, Phineas and Isabella met in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. "So we are going to start here in Danville. Why don't you and the Fireside Girls make flyers while I ask people if they have seen Pinky or Perry? Most people know both of them," Phineas said. "Okay, Phin. I'll go get the Fireside Girls," Isabella said.

With Phineas

Phineas decided to go to Ferb's girlfriend Vanessa first. She has never met Perry before, but Vanessa usually knows most things around Danville. "Hey Vanessa! Have you seen my pet platypus Perry or Isabella's Chihuahua Pinky?" Phineas said. "Did you say a platypus named Perry? My dad's nemesis is a platypus named Perry! I also heard of another animal secret agent named Pinky. You could probably find them in Paris fighting my dad and his 'evil' robot rabbit army," Vanessa told Phineas. "So you're telling me that my platypus is a secret agent? That is so awesome! I have to tell Isabella!" Phineas said.

At the Flynn-Fletcher Backyard

"Isabella, stop making those flyers! We're going to Paris!" Phineas said. "Really? Why?" Isabella asked. "Vanessa told me that she knows a platypus named Perry that is her dad's nemesis, and has heard of another animal secret agent named Pinky. She also told me that we could find them in Paris. This is going to be so much fun, except for the fact that are pets may be in danger," Phineas said. "Yeah. We're going to have to run-away from home to go to Paris, and both are moms will over-react. We should meet in front of my house at midnight, and catch a bus to Chicago. We should from there go to the airport there and catch a plane to Paris," Isabella told him. "Izzy, I don't know where I would be without you. You are so amazing! Okay, I will see you at midnight," said Phineas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Hey Fanfiction Readers! Part of Chapter 4 and all of Chapter 5 will take place in Chicago. I live near Chicago so I know a lot about the city.**_

Phineas had just arrived at Isabella's house. "Hey Izzy. What's the plan?" Phineas asked. "Well Phin, I told my mom we were going and she was fine with it and said you have to take good care of me. She also gave us $2,000 to get to Paris. So I say we go catch a bus to Chicago," Isabella told Phineas. "I'm fine with that. I also brought $1,000 from my savings account, so let's get going!" Phineas said. They both walked together to the Danville Bus Station. Once they got there, they went up to buy their tickets. "Well, two tickets to Chicago cost us $22. Our bus will be here at 12:30," Phineas told Isabella. "That's fine. What should we do while we wait?" Isabella asked. "We could get a snack from the Mr. Slushy Burger that's here in the bus station," Phineas replied. "That sounds fine," Isabella said.

At Mr. Slushy Burger

"I will take a Coke with some fries, please," Phineas told the cashier. "And I will just take a Dr. Pepper, please," Isabella said. They both sat and talked about life. You see, Isabella was on the school cheerleading squad, which required every member to go to a summer camp, so they hardly got to see each other anymore during the summer. "Izzy, when we were 10 you told me you would never be a cheerleader, because you said the seemed like stuck up brats. Why are you one now?" Phineas asked. "Well, I just wanted to see what it was like and it turned out I love it," Isabella said. The truth is that Phineas is the quarterback on the football team, and she just wanted to be around him, but she did end up liking it anyways. "Oh," Phineas said. "Bus number 465 to Chicago, now boarding," a cranky old lady said over the intercom. "Well that's us," Phineas said. "Um, Phin, you know what they say about teenage girls on busses, right? Well, would you mind holding my hand?" Isabella asked. "No, I wouldn't mind. Anything for you, Izzy," Phineas responded. Isabella was lying, though. She just wanted Phineas's hand wraped around hers. They both sat together in the back of the bus, and Isabella put her head down on Phineas's shoulder, and Phineas put his arm around Isabella's thin body. They both fell asleep in an instant. "Hey! You two lovebirds! Wake up! You're in The Windy City!" The bus driver yelled. They woke up, and hurried off the bus. They were standing right in front of Union Station on the banks of the Chicago River. "Well, we should go find a hotel, since it's only 3:30," Isabella said. "How about we go to the Trump International Hotel & Tower? I was told it is a great hotel," Phineas said. "Sure," Isabella said.

At the Trump

"We would like a room with two queen beds for one night, please," Phineas told the receptionist. "Okay, that will be $250," the receptionist said. Phineas handed her $250 and they went off to their room.

_**Next chapter, Phineas and Isabella explore Chicago and leave for Paris.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Hey, so I lied. This chapter is going to also have a fight scene with Perry, Pinky, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. But it will also have the stuff I mentioned before.**_

The next morning, Isabella woke up first. 'That was the most comfy bed I have ever slept on! Wow. Look how cute Phineas is when he sleeps,' Isabella thought to herself. "Hey Phin, Wake up!" Isabella said. "Okay," Phineas said in a tired voice. "We should go get breakfast," Phineas said. "After I take a shower, put on my make-up, and do my hair," Isabella said. "Izzy, it doesn't matter. You'll still look beautiful no matter what," Phineas said. "Aw, thanks Phin. But I have to look pretty if I'm going to be seen with someone as handsome as you," Isabella said. Isabella then walked into the bathroom.

_**At Paris with Perry and Pinky in front of the **__**Arc de Triomphe**_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus and Pinky the Chihuahua, what an unexpected surprise! And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. He then pressed a button, and Pinky and Perry were glued to the ground. "Well anyways, you are probably wanting to know why I am in Paris. Well, since love never worked out for me, I made an evil robot rabbit army that well ruin the love lives of people who are happily in love by hitting them with razors that come out of their butt. You see, The happy couple will start to argue, and will break up…" Doofenshmirtz was cut off by Perry and Pinky kicking him in the face. "Go, my robot army! Ruin people's love lives!" Dofenshmirtz yelled. The robot rabbits the marched under the Arc de Triomphe and went on to the streets of Paris.

_**Back in Chicago**_

"Wow Isabella, somehow you managed to come out of the bathroom more beautiful then you were before!" Phineas said. Isabella giggled and said "Thanks Phin." They went off and had a delicious breakfast at a restaurant at the hotel and then checked out. Isabella checked her watch, and it was 10:00 a.m. "Well, we have about 7 hours until we should get to the airport, so we could check out the Windy City, since neither of us have ever been here before," Isabella said. "Okay. Let's go to the Sears Tower," Phineas said _**(You could say it's Willis, but I will ALWAYS say Sears)**_. "TAXI!" Phineas yelled. "Please take me and this beautiful lady to the Sears tower," Phineas said. "Okay," the cab driver said. It was about a five minute drive to the tower. "That will be $10.00, please," the cab driver told Phineas. Phineas handed the cab driver the cash, and Phineas and Isabella went up to the Sears Tower Observatory. "You know what, Phin, this is a pretty cool building, but nothing can beat that tower you and Ferb built," Isabella told Phineas. "Thanks Izzy. And we did it in one day. But we couldn't of done it without you," Phineas told Isabella. "Yeah. I was one good Fireside Girl, wasn't I?" Isabella said. "You sure were. We had fun times when we were kids, Didn't we?" Phineas replied. "Yup. I really miss those days," Isabella said. "Everyone does," Phineas said. After they left the Sears Tower, they decided to have lunch at Gino's East _**(Best deep-dish pizza in Chicago. If you are ever in Chicago, you HAVE to eat there). **_They got a delicious deep-dish pizza with pepperoni and sausage. To finish the day off, they went to Navy Pier and rode the Ferris Wheel. "Isn't it the prettiest thing you have ever seen Phin?" Isabella asked about the sunset on Lake Michigan. "No. I've seen prettier," Phineas replied. "Like what?" Isabella asked. "You," Phineas replied, and leaned in and kissed her, right at the top of the Ferris Wheel, with the sun shining right on them. The kiss lasted until the bottom of the ride, and when they got off, Phineas asked, "Will you go out with me Isabella?" "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that? YES!" They then kissed again, but this one lasted even longer. "Well we should get to the airport now," Phineas said.

_**How did you like it? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Next chapter, Phineas and Isabella leave for Paris. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Hey FanFiction! Happy Monday! Today, we will be going onto the 6**__**th**__** chapter. I'm thinking this story will have around 10 to 12 chapters, so it will be ending soon! Look out for my upcoming story that will follow Phineas and Isabella's life as adults.**_

Phineas and Isabella walked into the huge O'Hare International Airport, and walked to the United Airlines desk. "Welcome to the United Airlines desk. How may I help you?" the lady working at the check in desk asked. "I would like two economy roundtrip tickets to Paris with a return next Monday," Phineas told her. "Aren't you a little too young to be traveling around the world?" She asked. "Yes, yes we are," Phineas and Isabella said at the same time. "Well it's good to see young people taking an interest in other parts of the world. Well anyways, that will be $800, and your flight is leaving in 1 hour and 30 minutes" the lady told Phineas. The newly formed couple then walked away to go through security. They went through without any issues, other than the alarm going off when Phineas's watch caused it to go crazy. "Well, we have ten minutes to find are gate," Isabella said. "I think we can manage some fun out of that," Phineas said. "_**Phineas!**_" Isabella screamed. "Oh god, no, that's not at all what I was thinking!" Phineas said. "I was thinking more like shopping for a gift for you, maybe something for you before Paris," Phineas said. "That sounds fine," Isabella said. Phineas got Isabella a Chicago shirt, and some earrings. "Flight 666 to Paris, now boarding," the gate agent said. "That's us!" Isabella squealed. They boarded the plane, and the flight attendants did their pre-flight safety demonstrations. "Flight attendants, please prepare for take-off," the pilot said. Once in the air, Phineas texted Ferb to check in and see how things are at home (**Conversation with Ferb will be in bold and underlined**).

**Phineas: Isabella and I are on a plane to Paris. We rode a bus to Chicago, and are now dating.**

**Ferb: FINALLY! I thought this day would never come. And you're on your way to the City of Love. You know how pissed Isabella was when you didn't pay attention to her when we were there when we were 10?**

**Phineas: Yeah, I kinda do now. But Isabella is stunning! I love everything about her! She's always on my mind!  
**

**Ferb: Phineas and Isabella, sitting in a tree! KISSING!**

Phineas decided to turn his phone off, because he was tired of Ferb harassing him.

Isabella's POV

Oh my god! This has to be the best day of my life! Phineas has finally asked me out, and we are now a couple! I have to be the luckiest girl at Danville High now, because every girl there wants to date and eventually marry him, and he chose ME OVER EVERYOTHER TEENAGE GIRL IN DANVILLE! I think I should come up with the names of our kids now…

Phineas's POV

I definitely am the luckiest guy that lives in Danville right now. I mean, every guy dreams of dating Isabella and, you know, go all the way with her. Who wouldn't want to? She is completely hot, beautiful, kind, and funny. She is the girl every guy dreams of. And I accomplished one part of that dream today! All of the sudden, I hear the pilot say "Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to be making a water landing in the Atlantic Ocean."

_**To Be Continued… Review! Tell me what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Phineas's POV

The whole plane was going into panic mode, but not me. I had to be brave in front of Isabella.

"Izzy, wake up," I said, shaking Isabella.

"Phineas, what's going on?" she asked me.

"We're going to be making an emergency landing in the Atlantic Ocean, so put the life jacket on that is under your seat," I told her, trying to hide any sign of worry out of my voice.

Isabella's POV

I could tell that Phineas was scared, but didn't want me to tell, so I just went along with it. I got the life jacket out of the bottom of my seat, put it on, and grabbed on to Phineas's hand.

"I'm not hurting your hand, am I?" I asked.

"No. Not at all," he told me.

"Hey Phineas, if we don't make it through this, I just want you to know that I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Izzy. You know, this might sound weird, but I'm not gonna lie. Since we were 10, I had this dream that you and I would get married," he told me.

"Me too. Except I thought we would have three kids together," I told him.

He then got that look on his face that most guys get when women bring up kids for the first time. Then I felt a piercing pain all over my body, and Phineas's hand wasn't attached to mine anymore. I felt like I was passed out for five minutes. Then I felt strong arms wrap around my thin body. I opened my eyes and I was on an island, and Phin was giving me CPR. When he realized I was awake, he stopped. I got up and gave him a huge hug. Phineas went out to look for any other victims. We were lucky that we landed close to a deserted island, and I was lucky to have such a strong and brave boyfriend.

** "Well, according to the pilots, we are missing 5 people, so we have to leave them behind, but we have a dog that was riding in the cargo area," Phineas told me. ** "**Aw, that dog is so cute! Can we keep him, Phin?" I asked. ** "**Well, we have to find if it has another owner on land, but if it doesn't, I guess we can. It is pretty cute," Phineas said.** "**Okay," I said.** "**I hope you don't mind if I take my clothes off, Izzy. They are really soaked from the ocean," he said. ** "**I don't mind. I'm going to take mine off, too. But we should go behind the trees, so no one sees us," I said.** "**Well, I have my shirt off already," he said.** **My jaw dropped when I saw Phineas's perfect body. I guess that's what football and being athletic does to you. I then noticed every other women staring at Phineas, and I got jealous. I walked up to him and kissed him, just so they knew who he was with. We then went behind the trees, and saw a marvelous resort. ** ** "Let's get an ocean view room! It looks romantic!" I said.** ** "Okay. But let's not tell anyone else about this," He said.** ** We got a room, and walked in, and it was marvelous. Since are clothes were soaked, we took them all off.** ** "Phineas, how'd you get all muscular, like your hot perfect six pack, huge chest, huge biceps, raging leg muscles, and raging back muscles. You look like the Beak! You're such a hunk!"** ** "The football team makes us go to the school workout center and do cardio and work out all are main muscle groups," he said** ** I then completely tackled him, and tore his boxers off. He then un-did my braw, and ripped of my underwear, and we had sex. I know we're 16, but I've been on the pill since we left Danville, since you know, we were going to the City of Love. Phineas was AMAZING! I thought the first time was supposed to hurt, and be painful, but Phin was a natural. ** "**Faster!" I yelled repeatedly.  
**

**Phineas's POV** **I couldn't believe Isabella was doing this with me! She was the good girl that never broke any rules. And she tried to make it clear to everyone that she would never have sex with anyone until she got married, but I guess she got really horny when she saw me just in my boxers shirtless. We stopped, but I didn't want to. I could've continued all day. I don't care if Isabella gets pregnant.** "**You were amazing, Phin!" she said. ** "**Thanks. But what if you get Pregnant?" I asked.** "**I've been on the pill since we left Danville, because we were going to the City of Love,"** "**Ah. Well that had to be the most fun I've had in a long time. I mean, I just had sex with the hottest girl in Danville.** **She giggled, and we went to bed.** _Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Isabella's POV

The next morning, Phineas decided to build a ship out of the airplane parts that were available from the wreck. Of course, I was right by his side as always.

"Wow, Phin! This ship is more amazing then the last one you and Ferb built!" I told him. "Thanks Izzy!" he told me.

I was so happy just to have alone time with him for once. Everyone boarded the ship, and settled in there staterooms, and me and Phineas settled in our Romance Suite. Phineas wanted to spend time with me, alone, so he installed an auto pilot on the ship.

"Phineas, you are so much better at romance now then you were when we were ten! I mean you put a heart shaped bed in here with rose peddles leading to it! And I just love all the cupid statues around the room," I told him.

"You haven't even seen all of it yet. Now close your eyes, and walk with me," he told me.

"Now open them," he said.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"This is the teleportation room. This will take us anywhere we want to go. Just shout the place," he told me.

"Danville!" I shouted.

"Well. We're here. I'm gonna go see Ferb," he said.

"Okay. I'm gonna come with you then," I said

When we got to Mr. Slushy Dog where Ferb works, Ferb immediately saw us making out before we walked in. Don't bother thinking about how it happened, because I don't even remember.

"Why are you back so early? Mom almost shit herself when she found out you ran off to Paris with Isabella. She is PISSED! Are you guys a couple now?" Ferb asked us.

_**What will happen next? Will Phineas be able to get out of Danville without his mother finding him? Will Ferb get jealous when he finds out Phineas and Izzy are dating? How did Linda find out about Phineas and Isabella going to Paris? Read tomorrow to solve these unanswered questions!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey, so I'm tired of this story, so I'm just gonna end it now.**

Phineas' POV

"I don't care what mom thinks, and yes, me and Izzy are a couple now," I told him.

"You son of a bitch! Who do you think you are? You know I love Isabella!" Ferb screamed at me.

"Um, no I didn't! You hardly talk to anyone. And plus, it would've never happened, because you know everybody love me, and your just the pee-on!" I screamed back at him.

Then, he threw a punch at me, and pulled out a gun. I could see Izzy was on the phone with 911.

"Put down the phone, bitch!" Ferb told Isabella, aiming the gun at her.

"You don't threaten my girlfriend!" I yelled, stepping in front of Izzy.

Ferb shot the gun towards me, but missed, and shot Mrs. Garcia Shepario instead.

"Mom!" Isabella screamed.

That's when Isabella stepped in.

"You mother fucking son of a bitch!" Isabella said, crying, and punching Ferb to the ground.

By now, people called the police, and an ambulance. I actually had to pull Isabella away from Ferb and placate her. I guess Ferb just finally snapped. Then, Perry and Pinky fell out of the sky, and knocked Ferb out so the police could arrest Ferb. I'm glad that Perry and Pinky are finally back. Wonder what they were in Paris for.

**2 years later (Still Phineas' POV)**

Ferb was sentenced to a term of life in prison for killing Mrs. Garcia Shepario. One good thing for me is that me and Izzy sleeps in Candace's old room. Oh how I love her. We're now 18, and have graduated high school. We're both going to attend Perdue University, myself going for a bachelor's degree in engineering, and Izzy going for a bachelor's in business. Life is turning out just fine. I just feel so bad for Izzy, because she's just finally healing from her mother dying. I already know that I'm going to propose to her after we graduate. So life is going to be okay after all.

**The end! Stay tuned for my next story, Phineas and Isabella: Adult Hood!**


End file.
